NIGHT RADIO
by nopembermu
Summary: Dijalanan malam Shibuya yang mirip seperti ornamen perpisahan, Tanaka bertemu seseorang yang sudah lama ia cari. Bolehkah ia mencoba sekali lagi?


' _Aku Tanaka Ryuunosuke, aku ingin mengirim salam untuk seseorang yang tak pernah kutemui lagi sejak lulus SMA.'_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer : Haikyuu tentu saja punya Haruichi Furudate-sensei,** saya cuma pinjam Tanaka dan Shimizu sebentar untuk dipertemukan saat dewasa. Eak._

* * *

 **RADIO**

 _Nopembermu, 2019_

* * *

'Aku Tanaka dari Tokyo, aku penasaran apakah cinta pertamaku mendengarkan siaran radio ini? Jika iya, tolong katakan padanya kalau aku rindu dia.'

Seperti sebuah kotak musik yang menyimpan begitu banyak cerita pendengarnya, Tanaka tidak pernah melewatkan satu kali pun acara radio yang mulai setiap pukul sepuluh malam dan selesai jam dua belas malam pas, di jam malam ketika orang mulai melupakan kesibukan dan tidak mendengarkan radio. Tanaka sangat menyukai siaran yang mengudara di malam hari, mereka sering membahas banyak hal, dan dari itu semua yang paling Tanaka suka adalah bagian pembacaan SMS pendek, biasanya orang-orang akan menitip salam.

Seperti sebuah museum kesedihan yang besar, orang-orang akan membagi kisah patah hati yang memilukan, atau juga bisa seperti sebuah pertunjukan megah kala orang-orang menceritakan bagaimana mereka berhasil menemukan hati yang mereka cari. Dan selalu, Tanaka akan mengirimkan pesan itu untuk satu orang, didengar atau tidak, yang penting ia sudah mengeluarkannya, semoga tersampaikan.

* * *

 **Lama… aku terpisah dari dirinya…**

 **Sekian lama~**

 **Lama sudah berlalu tapi jejaknya**

 **Tertanam slamanya~**

* * *

'Bagi kalian yang punya kisah cinta yang belum terungkapkan, bertepuk sebelah tangan, atau sekedar nggak sanggup mengungkapkan, kalian boleh menulis surat untuk orang itu, dan bagi yang terpilih akan dibacakan!' suara penyiar yang setengah mengantuk itu mengusik ketenangan tanaka, Ia ingin mengirim surat juga.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, seperti mimpi, di hiruk pikuk jalanan Shibuya yang tak pernah mati meski ditelan malam, setelah tumpukan dokumen yang mengharuskannya lembur hingga mesti pulang larut. Tapi kau tahu? Tanaka menemukan seseorang yang sangat dicarinya.

Di sini.

Tapi mungkinkah?

Tanaka takut takut untuk memastikan keraguannya, tapi sebuah panggilan berhasil meluncur dengan mulus dari mulut Tanaka, begitu saja tanpa direncanakan. Ingin sekali memanggilnya, dengan sisa sisa harapan yang ia punya, suara dari bibirnya keluar begitu saja.

"Kiyoko-san?"

Tanaka sempat berharap itu bukan dia, untuk sesaat kemudian menyesali harapan itu, ia sangat ingin kalau seseorang itu adalah benar manajernya dulu di klub voli, SMA Karasuno di Miyagi. Tanaka masih boleh berharap, kan?

Diantara kesibukan jalan shibuya, sosok yang menoleh itu bisa langsung membunuh tanaka karena seluruh udara yang ia hirup tiba-tiba hilang dari sana. Paru-paru dan jantung mantan atlet voli itu berhenti untuk sesaat. Terpaku pada detik-detik singkat yang telah ditunggunya lebih dari bertahun-tahun—

Sosok itu berusaha mengenali dalam keramaian, "Tanaka?"

Tuhan memang hobi bercanda tentang perasaanya.

* * *

 _Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat masuk klub. Pertama melihatnya, aku langsung menyukainya sampai sekarang._

 _Dia selalu mengabaikanku, tapi itu bukan masalah, aku senang diabaikan. Haha._

* * *

 **Dia selalu ada… di dalam doa~**

 **Terselip nama di dalam doa~**

* * *

Tanaka pasti... pasti sedang bermimpi. Atau kalau ada hal yang bisa menggambarkan lebih baik ketimbang kata 'mimpi'. Ilusi? Mungkinkah?

Shimizu Kiyoko sedang duduk di kursi depan Tanaka, satu meja dengannya. Menyeruput teh hijau yang ia pesan. Tanaka tahu ia harus mengajak seseorang yang sudah delapan tahun dicarinya ini untuk berbicara. Tapi bicara apa? Tanaka terlalu sibuk meneliti Kiyoko yang terlihat begitu berbeda sekaligus sama dalam satu waktu.

"Kiyoko-san sudah tidak pakai kacamata?"

Dan kedua netra warna gelap itu mengunci Tanaka dengan satu pandangan, ia kalah telak pada tatapan itu, "Sekarang aku pakai lensa kontak."

"Be-begitukah? Kacamata terlalu merepotkan?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja lensa kontak lebih praktis." Ia membuka-buka daftar menu, "Kau tidak pesan makan, Tanaka?"

"A-ah, minum ini saja." Tanaka menunjukkan cangkir kopinya yang sedari tadi belum tersentuh yang sepertinya sangat terpesona dengan perempuan di depannya ini. Kop

"Oh, oke." Kiyoko mengangguk paham dan membiarkan kepulan dari gelas teh hijau dan menyesapnya perlahan. "Kau sibuk apa Tanaka?"

Tanaka terdiam, bukan karena memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan Kiyoko, tapi lebih kepada—HEI KIYOKO BARU SAJA BERTANYA SESUATU PADANYA!

"Kiyoko-san, kau..." Tanaka tidak dapat melanjutkan pertanyaan ketika memori masa remaja bermain seperti sebuah memori rusak di kepalanya, ingatan itu jelas seperti sebuah aransemen lagu sedih paling sempurna.

"ya?" wanita itu menyimpan beberapa jumput rambutnya ke belakang telinga, mempertontonkan kecantikannya yang semakin matang karena usia, sekaligus tambah memancarkan aura elegan yang kental.

Lelaki di depan Kiyoko ini hanya bisa mengeluarkan wajah kaget yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa, "Kau baru saja bertanya padaku?"

Ganti perempuan itu yang dilanda kebingungan akibat pertanyaan maha polos macam itu, maksudnya apa? "Ya?"

Lega Tanaka mendengarnya, "Waaaah."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Kenapa apa?"

"kau?" Kiyoko membuat gestur yang tadi Tanaka lakukan dengan ekspresi seperti bersyukur, perempuan itu tidak mengerti.

Tanaka tersenyum seperti melihat ornamen kebahagiaan yang tiba-tiba menguar dari Kiyoko, seperti rasa senang yang tidak bisa diterjemahkan kedalam bahasa-bahasa, "Kau bertanya padaku, Kiyoko-san, untuk kali pertama."

Perempuan yang memakai setelan kantor warna cream itu bengong sesaat untuk akhirnya tertawa, ekspresi yang tak pernah Tanaka lihat, kali ini Kiyoko tertawa untuk—karenanya?

Hei tadi siang Tanaka makan apa sih?

* * *

 _Aku menyukai semua hal yang ada pada dirinya. Cara dia tertawa, atau cara dia berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk klubnya._

 _Aku sangat menyukainya, senyumnya, semuanya._

* * *

 **Lewat radio~**

 **aku sampaikan~**

 **Kerinduan yang lama terpendam~**

 **Terus mencari~**

 **biar musim berganti~**

* * *

"Kau tidak berubah sedikitpun, Tanaka." Kiyoko menyomot beberapa kentang goreng dan memakannya dengan saus, ia masih tersenyum, seakan Tanaka memberikan banyak lelucon lucu, padahal pemuda itu hanya diam saja.

Tapi Tanaka menyukai saat-saat seperti ini.

Sangat suka.

Apa mungkin ini adalah saat terbaik dihidupnya?

"Sepertinya, Kiyoko-san yang banyak berubah," Tanaka takut-takut menatap Kiyoko, ada sebersit rasa tidak pantas menjalari perasaannya yang langsung ia ingin buang, "makin cantik."

"Aku sudah sering mendengarnya sejak SMA darimu." Ia tersenyum manis, "Bolehkah aku membalas chat?" perempuan itu menunjuk ponselnya yang ia taruh diatas meja dan sedari tadi berbunyi, mungkin pekerjaan kantor. Tanaka juga sering mengalaminya.

"Silakan, silakan."

* * *

 _Sekarang aku sangat rindu padanya. Jika aku punya kesempatan untuk menemukannya sekali lagi, aku akan mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas, bahwa aku sangat merindukannya selama ini._

 _Dan kalau bisa, aku juga akan mengungkapkan perasaanku sekali lagi. Bukan sebagai bocah SMA ingusan, tapi sebagai pria dewasa._

* * *

 **Radio cerahkan hidupnya~**

 **Jika hingga mati ku tak bisa~**

 **Menemukan hatinya~**

* * *

Seharusnya delapan tahun itu mampu membuat ia terlihat lebih tua, tapi ketika berumur dan tanpa kacamata, Shimizu Kiyoko benar-benar seperti porselen sempurna. Ia seperti diciptakan tanpa cacat. Ia terbentuk dari kesempurnaan sejati.

Kiyoko sudah teralihkan dari ponselnya, "Jadi bagaimana hidupmu? Apa hobimu sekarang?"

"Mendengarkan radio?" Tanaka menjawabnya dengan tidak yakin.

"Radio?" Kiyoko mengulang kata yang digunakan Tanaka Menjawab, "Aku juga kadang dengar radio, sih."

"Kiyoko sudah lebih terbuka ya sekarang." Tanaka terdengar bangga.

Kiyoko memutar bola matanya, "Semua orang berubah, Tanaka. Dan dulu aku begitu hanya padamu. Karena kau mengesalkan."

"Itu kan karena aku sangat menyukaimu." Cicit pemuda itu, sembari manyun.

Shimizu kiyoko mengangguk paham, "Dulu, kan?"

* * *

 **Menemukan hatinya~**

 **Menemukan hatinya lagi~**

* * *

Ditembak seperti itu, Tanaka memilih diam tanpa membuka suara. Dan untuk beberapa saat mereka diselimuti keterdiaman mencekam, kiyoko harus berinisiatif membuka obrolan yang lebih fresh.

"Kau apa sudah bertemu anak-anak karasuno yang lain?" ia menanyakannya pada Tanaka, berbasa-basi sedikit.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Ya, kami sering reuni. Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah bertemu Kiyoko-san ya?"

"Aku kadang kumpul dengan Daichi, Azumane, dan Suga juga kok."

"Curang," Tanaka kesal karena para seniornya di voli tidak mengajaknya. "Mereka tidak bilang anak kelas tiga itu termasuk kiyoko-san di dalamnya."

"Lalu bagaimana pacarmu? Siapa namanya? Amanai?"

"Kami putus setelah kiyoko-san lulus. Saat aku kelas tiga."

Kiyoko tersenyum, ia tidak berniat memberi komentar, "Kau seharusnya juga tumbuh, Tanaka."

Keheningan seperti kumpulan tahun-tahun kesunyian menyapa mereka dalam diam yang terasa tanpa tepi itu. Lapisan-lapisan malam menyoroti tanpa minta untuk digadaikan menjadi banyak agar waktu berbincang mereka tidak habis. Melempar harapan yang berserakan seperti dedaunan kering di kebun belakang rumah Tanaka.

"Hei, Kiyoko-san,"

Segala serba sebentar seperti kenangan—ketika tanaka menyadarinya. Barangkali, Tanaka hanya sedang tersesat dalam pusaran waktu yang membuatnya selalu kembali pada perasaan itu, perasaan samar yang melekat dalam hatinya, selamanya.

"Aku masih—dan selalu, menyukaimu."

* * *

 _Mungkin ketika aku bertemu kesempatan itu, aku akan gagal._

 _Atau mungkin ia sudah memiliki suami-atau tunangan yang akan dinikahi. Tapi perasaan ini datang tanpa kenal permisi. Jadi setidaknya, harus kucoba, kan?_

 _Hei, kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita, kan? Ketika sekali lihat, aku langsung melamarmu, waktu itu aku masih enam belas._

 _Bolehkah aku mengatakan itu lagi setelah dewasa, seperti sekarang,_

 _Shimizu Kiyoko?_

* * *

 **Dia segalanya bagiku~**

 **Dia segalanya bagiku~**

 **Apa yang terjadi jika ku gagal menemukannya? :(**

* * *

"Maafー"

* * *

 **Lewat radio,**

 **aku sampaikan...**

 **Kerinduan yang lama terpendam.**

 **Terus mencari,**

 **biar musim berganti.**

 **Radio cerahkan hidupnya.**

 **Jika hingga mati ku tak bisa,**

 **Menemukan hatinya...**

 **Menemukan hatinya..**

 **Menemukan hatinya lagi.**

 **Menemukan hatinya lagi. :(**

ー Sheila On 7, Radio

* * *

 _ **Note** :_

 _Ga kuat tolong! Aku bingung mau buat angst atau happy ending makanya ku gantung kayak jemuran wkwkwk. Ini lagu kesukaanku bdw. AKU SUKA PARA PEMERAN HAISUTENYA TOLONG! Shizune sama kohei ampun dah naksir ih mereka unyu :3_

 _Terima Kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca._


End file.
